The 10th Kingdom:Part II
by Eby
Summary: Wolf, Virginia, and their 5 year old daughter must return to the 9 kingdom, only to find an evil ice queen and someone from Wolf's past, turned evil. New chapter uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, EBS here. Well I co wrote this with Kori, one of my best friends in the whole world. But her stepmother called me and said that she decided that she wanted to stay with her real mom in El Paso. I have not seen her this whole summer. She's not allowed to call anyone either.  
  
So, Kori, if you're reading this, our creation, please call me, I miss you so much; you're my best friend. Please call.  
  
In honor of Kori, I begin the tale.  
  
**************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The 10th Kingdom characters, just a really big fan. So don't sue me!! 


	2. Prologue

The 10th Kingdom: Part II  
By EBS and Kori  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been 5 years since Wolf and I left the 9 Kingdoms and returned to New York. Although still enthusiastic, he had grown tired of the great city and longed for home. I myself missed my father and the adventures that lied in the kingdoms.  
  
We never knew that we were about to embark on yet another endless journey filled with danger and tests of love. Never did we imagine the new wanderings that the future held for us.  
  
This is our story, the story of new enemies and old. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
By EBS and Kori  
  
"Virginia!" Wolf called from the living room.  
  
"Yeah?" She yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"Are you ready for our night out?" He asked, quite cheerfully. They were going to Virginia's grandmother's house.  
  
She opened the door and walked out putting an earring in her ear. Wolf's eyes popped out of his head at seeing her. She had on an expensive black dress that stopped at her knees. She looked exquisite to him.  
  
She caught his stare and laughed, "You know, I don't think Grandmother has fully recovered on how you tried to eat her."  
  
He growled, "It's been 4 years! Can't she forgive and forget. Besides I'm a new wolf now."  
  
Virginia glared at him, "5 years, Wolf, 5."  
  
Wolf got up and hugged her, "You know, you're sweet, succulent, beautiful, gorgeous..."  
  
"Alright, lets get going." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed her coat.   
  
Penelope, their 5-year-old daughter skipped into the living room, "Daddy, do I look okay?"  
  
Wolf grinned proudly and lifted his daughter on his knee, "Gorgeous."  
  
"Penny baby, can you get my purse from my bedroom?"  
  
"Okay Mommy." She ran to the bedroom and brought back her mother's blue, leather purse.  
  
"Oh, not that one honey, the black one."  
  
"Huff Puff!!!" She exclaimed and marched out.  
  
Virginia glared at Wolf, "You taught her that!"  
  
He laughed, "You frustrated her. No cub has patience. I didn't."  
  
"You still don't." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
He laughed and nodded as Penny came back.  
  
"Lets go." Wolf stood and helped Penelope put her little red-hooded coat on.  
  
********************  
  
Wolf, Virginia, and Penelope walked on the sidewalks of New York, arms intertwined. It had been a wonderful evening, full of love toward one another.  
  
As they slowly made their way, Wolf looked down at his love and had an intense urge to kiss her. So, he leaned his face down to hers.  
  
Virginia giggled and pushed him away, "Not here." Wolf gently pushed her into a nearby alleyway and grinned mischievously at her.  
  
He growled passionately and his lips found hers.  
  
"Ewwww!!" Penelope covered her eyes.  
  
"Aww, young love." A husky voice interrupted them.  
  
They looked up to see 4 punks, maybe in there 20's. One man stepped forward; his hair was colored the shade of blue, "Good evening."  
  
Wolf could already sense danger, "Hello." He nodded his head, and took hold of Penny's hand.  
  
"Would you by any chance have some money you can spare?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't say I have any." Wolf pulled Virginia past them but the blue haired man put a knife to his chest.  
  
"Back up."  
  
The three slipped deeper into the dark alley.   
  
"Look," Wolf held up his hands, "We don't have any money."  
  
The gang members eyed Virginia, "Then maybe your sweetie pie can make up for that." Virginia cringed as she laid her arm protectively over Penelope.  
  
Wolf stepped forward in from his family and growled viciously.  
  
"Chivalry, I like that. It's obvious you're not going down without a fight... Boys...get em."  
  
The three men rushed them.  
  
Wolf pushed Virginia away, "Stay behind me." He grabbed a lid off a trashcan and hit one man in the head, temporarily stunning him.  
  
Another came from his side, but Wolf quickly punched him in the face. The third hit him in his side.  
  
Wolf whimpered a moment, but when he saw the third thug grab his darling cub, "Daddy!" She shrieked.  
  
He jumped back into action; backhanding him with rage.  
  
The blue haired man punched Wolf, threw him against a wall and pinned him to it. He put the same knife to his throat.  
  
Wolf was frightened beyond anyone's recognition. Things passed through his head. 'What will happen to Virginia and my little cub once I'm gone?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a pipe hit his tormentor's head.  
  
As the man fell to the ground, Virginia appeared, holding the same rusty weapon. She smiled and grabbed him, "Come on."  
  
Wolf quickly lifted Penelope and they ran out of the dark place.  
  
*******************  
  
Hi, it's EBS again. If Kori is reading this please review or call, please. I really want to talk to you. I really miss you! Love you girl!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
By EBS and Kori  
  
  
Hey peoples! I want to thank Harpy, ROXY ANGEL, and Angela M! You all are awesome! Well, still no luck with Kori, I still miss her like hell. Ok, on with the story. Love you guys and thanks for the support! -EBS  
  
Wolf peered behind himself cautiously, "They don't seem to be following us."  
  
They walked in silence, soaking up the atmosphere after the terrifying ordeal with the street thugs.  
  
Finally, Penelope felt it best to speak, "Do we really have to visit great grandma?" She groaned.  
  
Virginia looked down at her with utter shock, "Penelope Christine Wolf!"  
  
"Aw well, I don't think much of her either." Wolf flickered his eyebrows.  
  
"You are not helping."  
  
Wolf gazed at her, "Well, huff puff, I can't lie."  
  
They continued walking their way to grandmother's house when Penny lifted her nose and sniffed the air.  
  
"Wait," She held up her tiny hand, "We should go through the Park, there's danger."  
  
"You're right, cub, I sense it too." Wolf's eyes searched across the area.  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes, "Who needs hounds when I have these two."  
  
"Lets go." Wolf pulled them both and entered Central Park.  
  
**********************  
Virginia exhaled loudly, "Let's sit down, I really am quite tired. I never realized how far away her apartment is."  
  
Wolf pointed to a near by bench, "Let's sit down for a while, my little sausage."  
  
She nodded and smiled up at him, "Thanks."  
  
They sat, resting.  
  
  
Penelope stood up, "One day Mommy, I'm going to marry a handsome prince and have many servants to carry me from place to place. Just like the queen in the stories you tell me, daddy. You know the ones about the evil mother and the dog."  
  
Virginia gaped at Wolf, "You told her!"   
  
Wolf roughly shook his head, "I just told her a little bedtime story, that's all!"  
  
"What's wrong with telling me a story?" Penelope stared at her parents.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Virginia shook her head angrily.   
  
Penelope shrugged and started dancing around the bench like a floating princess.  
  
"Cub, why do you want to be a princess?"  
  
"Can't you see how magical it would be, Daddy? You can't imagine how magic feels like."  
  
"I have a pretty good idea." He whispered to himself.  
  
Penny kept waltzing until she felt someone grab her red hood and lift her off the ground.  
  
"Hello kiddo." A young man with dark blue hair grinned at her.  
  
"Put me down er I'll bite you!!" She growled viscously at him.  
  
"Crazy little devil!" He dropped her, frightened. He turned to Wolf, "I thought you were smarter than this. You seemed to be. Who would be stupid enough to go to Central Park at night with his family?"  
  
The three other men laughed loudly.  
  
Wolf grinned, "Who would be stupid enough to dye their hair blue, and think it would still look good?"  
  
The other punks laughed again but were quickly silenced when their leader punched one of them in the nose.  
  
"What do you want?" Virginia asked fearfully.  
  
"Just some amusement, a little fun."  
  
Wolf growled gingerly.  
  
"Easy now, doggy. We don't want any bloodshed." He nodded to his men, "Well, maybe some."  
  
They started in on them and without warning, Wolf jumped onto the leader and pinned him to the ground, "RUN!!" He shouted.   
  
He and the leader rolled across the ground trying to get a hit at one another.  
  
Virginia grabbed Penelope and ran without looking back.  
  
"Get em!" The leader shouted.  
  
The three started their hunt on the two innocent girls.  
  
"NO!" Wolf looked up and caught a punch in his jaw.  
  
*******************  
"Mommy, what are we going to do?" Penny screamed.  
  
"I don't know!" Virginia glanced around, her eyes laid upon a familiar blue glow, "Come on!" She pulled Penelope toward it. Gently, she lifted her daughter into it.  
  
"Hey!" She turned around to see the three punks running faster and faster toward her. Without thinking, she lunged into the traveling mirror.  
  
"Whoa!" One man shouted.  
  
"Hey Frankie, did you see that?" Another pointed to the blue orb.  
  
"Yeah Phil, I did." He looked up to him with his chocolate eyes for answers.  
  
"Hey, do you think we should go back for Spike, Joey?"  
  
"Nah, let's go get em." And they too entered the 9 kingdoms.  
  
Right after they left, Wolf entered the area.  
  
"VIRGINIA! CUB!! Where are you?"  
  
He turned to search through the trees and caught sight of the blue puddle floating in the air. He heard Spike running up behind him.  
  
"Oh cripes!" He shouted as he jumped into the puddle.  
  
************************  
Okay, that's it for now. I've got to go, but thanks again for reading!  
  
Kori, if you're reading this, please call. I miss you more than words can say. I love you gurl!  
  
-EBS 


	5. Chapter Three

KORI!!!!!!! OMG!!! I thought I would never see or hear from you again!!! God, I missed you so much! I missed you every day that you were gone!!! I was in Newspaper when I first saw your review and I cried throughout 3rd period, everyone was asking what was wrong but all I could say was "I'm just so happy!"  
I didn't realize that you put your computer's broken when I first read it so when I went home I emailed you. Opps! But as soon as that computer guy comes you must email me! Because I love you, you're are one of the best friends I've ever had, and when your step-mom said you went to El Paso, my heart broke. I'm so happy that you wrote me, that I'm crying right now.  
Reader: I found Kori, or she found me to be exact. I'm soo joyful that I'll add a huge chapter for everyone.   
  
So Kori, in honor of just being you, here's a new chapter. Stay tuned after the read, I'll have another note.  
  
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!   
  
  
Chapter Three  
By EBS and Kori!!!!!!!!!! (Now and Forever, I will be your friend)  
  
  
"Mommy, what just happened?" Penny looked up at Virginia who just appeared out of the mirror.  
  
"Honey, we don't have time. I'll explain later."  
  
Penny looked around her, " Where are we?"  
  
Virginia looked also and saw she was in a large room filled with many other antiques and mirrors.  
  
"I don't know." She shivered  
  
"Boy it's cold in here." Penny hugged her mother and shivered along with her.  
  
"Well let's not stay here, those boys were still chasing us. We can't take any chances."   
  
Penny nodded.  
  
They began walking out the door to find out where they were.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Frankie, Phil, and Joey appeared into the room and looked around confused at what an astonishing thing happened.  
  
"WHAT A RIDE!" Phil exclaimed.  
  
"Where are those girls?" They walked out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Wolf's body flung into the room, and he too shivered, "Virginia, my love?" He yelled nervously. He growled, then whimpered. He scratched his head furiously.  
  
Then, as he looked around, he heard the breaking of mirrors and knew the evil punk was on his way.  
  
Just as Wolf exited, Spike fell out, his eyes were wide with shock and horror, "What the hell!"  
  
"Virginia!" He heard faintly; he recognized that voice, and started toward it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia cried as she heard him.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Not now Penny." She continued calling.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Look." Penelope pointed to the chandler.   
  
It had been frozen and icicles were hanging from its candles. They stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Virginia!" Wolf ran into the room and caught sight of his family, "Virginia, cub!"  
  
They turned around, Penelope ran into the arms of her father.  
  
"Come on, we must hurry. Their still after us." He grabbed Virginia's hand.  
  
"Where are we Wolf?"  
  
"We must be in the 8th Kingdom. But why? Isn't the mirror supposed to be in the 4th?"  
  
"That's what I thought. We'll think about it as soon as we're away from those goons." Virginia pulled them through the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wolf carried his young daughter along the snowy vast of land; for the last hour, he had been telling her the whole story of the 9 Kingdoms.  
  
"Wow daddy, so you and mommy lived happily ever after?"  
  
"Well we had you, didn't we?" He poked her tiny nose. Penelope giggled.  
  
"Wait." Virginia stopped them, "Look!" They saw a town with shivering people.  
  
They quickly made their way down the icy hill.  
  
Wolf stopped an old troll, "Please forgive us kind sir, but would you tell us which kingdom we're in?"  
  
"What are you, dumb or something?" The dirty troll scowled, "We're in the 3rd."  
  
Wolf was horrified, the 3rd Kingdom was always hot and humid, and ugly.  
  
"The 3rd? That's impossible!" Virginia cried in disbelief. The hills were covered in snow and every building was dripping with icicles.  
  
"What happened?" Penelope asked.  
  
"It's the Ice Queen, she's turn everything into winter." The old troll breathed heavily out, "Do you have any shoes by the by?" He smiled revealing only gums.  
  
"But the Ice Queen lives in the 8th Kingdom, far away from here!" Wolf stated.  
  
The troll ignored them and continued to walk past. "The Ice Queen, Daddy?" Penelope began to feel like syrup was running through her veins instead of blood. She felt like her whole body was slowing down.   
  
"Cub, are you okay?"  
  
Penelope laid her head on her father's shoulder, "I'm tired and cold Daddy. So cold." She whispered and drifted off to sleep. Wolf could see her warm breath still in the air.  
  
"Wolf, we need to take her someplace warm. Her little body can't take the cold."  
  
Wolf nodded and began to walk faster, covering his cub with his coat, "Virginia, do you think that the Ice Queen is trying to wage war?"  
  
Virginia shivered and leaned in on Wolf as they walked past people in-groups huddling mostly trolls.  
  
"I don't know, Wolf, maybe we should see if there are any warm parts of this kingdom."  
  
"I don't think that we're going to find any place that will welcome us, Virginia, this is the troll kingdom, they're very hostile."  
  
Virginia closed her eyes slightly.  
  
"Are you alright, my corky love?"   
  
Virginia sighed deeply, "I'll be fine..."  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A warm glow burned in the far distance as Virginia and Wolf approached.  
  
"A fire, Wolf."   
  
He nodded and followed her towards the light.  
  
The fire was coming from the troll castle.  
  
"Virginia! Virginia!! This is the Troll King's castle!" Wolf whispered fiercely.  
  
"Wolf, the Troll King is dead, remember? It's probably some bums needing a place to sleep."   
  
He nodded and kept walking, shifting the weight of his daughter from one side of his body to the other.  
  
They reached the entrance and pushed at the great door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Let's find some other way in." Wolf whispered.  
  
They found a small side door and pushed their way in.  
  
"Virginia, Wolf began, "Shh, do you hear that?"  
  
"We know how to do it...NA NA NA NA NA NA NA... It's the Night Fever Saturday night fever...we know how to show it...here I am waiting for this moment to last...baby when this music's so fine..."  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alright, that's all I'm posting for tonight. Hope you liked it, because I certainly did!  
  
KORI: I love you honey! We have to find a way to talk cause there's so much we need to talk about! Please write another review, I can't wait to hear from you again. I love you gurl a million times over!   
(Now and Forever, I will be your friend.) 


	6. Chapter Four

Hey everybody!! I'm starting Chapter four now! But first, let me thank my reviewers!  
I would like to thank Angela M./Harpy/Maddy Nicola Snape/Lady Macbeth/Amy/S.M./Sweet Audrina/and last but not least Faeriegurl! Thank you all so much. Each word of kindness means a lot and is appreciated!  
  
Faeriegurl, I've already reviewed your story and I hope its okay, I couldn't think of any ideas because I've already used my ideas. Also, how can you get this as a movie? That's very flattering, thank you.  
  
Sweet Audrina-thank you, I'm very excited about Kori! Thank you for your kindness!  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed!  
  
SndReAmer- Thank you, I miss the 10th Kingdom too!  
  
Kori-I haven't gotten any reviews from you. You told me in your email that you had, but I can't find it? Can I email you yet? Plus, have you gotten my letter yet? I mailed it along time ago. I wonder what happened? I really want to give you my address, but I can wait. I love you hon!! Stay in touch!! I love you again! Now and Forever!  
  
Now, it's on to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Virginia giggled when she heard someone singing Saturday Night Fever.   
  
She pulled Wolf in through the door and he immediately felt the warmth hit his face and soak up on his freezing skin. He suddenly heard voices around the corner.  
  
"Shut up, Bluebell, you don't sing it right!"  
  
"You shut up, Burley! Your breath stinks!"  
  
"You both shut up!" Another female troll's voice sounded.  
  
"Fine by me!" Burley yelled.  
  
"No! Fine by me!" Bluebell shouted.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Go suck an elf!"  
  
Wolf whispered in Virginia's ear, lightly tickling it, "Perhaps it's best that we keep quiet."  
  
She nodded, plopping down on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, they heard commotion in the great hall with sounds of grunting men being forced into the castle.  
  
"Get your hands off me!"  
  
Wolf recognized that voice all to well. It was Spike.  
  
"Wait!" Blabberwort shouted.  
  
The troll guards held the four men up, so that the royal family could inspect them, much to their resistance.   
  
"Where have you come from?" Burley bellowed.  
  
"Uh... New York." Frankie said fearfully.  
  
The three trolls sucked in air sharply when they heard the news; "You're from the 10th Kingdom?" Bluebell stood with an open mouth full of gnarly teeth.  
  
"Uh yeah, I guess." Spike shrugged as his henchmen looked to him for answers.  
  
"Why have you come here!" Blabberwort demanded, getting over her shock.  
  
"We were chasing some guy and his family. Ah, his name was Wil...Wol...Wolf. Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Their eyes opened even wider as they looked at eachother, "The mate of the witch! Where did they go off to?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know but we'll help you find em. I want to get my hands on that guy." Spike snarled.  
  
Wolf glanced worriedly to Virginia, "Lets go, before they catch us."  
  
She nodded and took Penelope into her arms. Wolf listened to more.  
  
Bluebell laughed, "Great! Let us go to The Ice Queen and tell her Wolf is here!"  
  
Wolf was a bit shaken by that comment, he didn't know what the Queen wanted with him, but it wouldn't be for a cup of tea.  
  
The trolls and the thugs all gathered in a large cart full of war supplies.  
  
Wolf gave a small signal, "Come on Virginia." He darted off toward the moving cart.  
  
"Wait Wolf!" Virginia hissed. She rolled her eyes as she followed her husband.  
  
The family fell asleep after hiding themselves in the back where no one would see them, under a wool blanket.  
  
*******************  
  
Wolf woke up to the sounds of whimpering. He gazed over at his wife and daughter.  
  
Penelope appeared to be having a nightmare, and was swaying her head back and forth rapidly. He found his way to her and shook her slightly.  
  
Suddenly, her crystal blue eyes snapped open and she screamed with dread throughout every pitch in her voice.  
  
The evil men and creatures looked back at them, as Virginia was startled awake.  
  
Wolf smiled slightly and nervously looked around, "Well, it's been fun, but we have to be off."  
  
Virginia jumped off, still carrying Penelope; Wolf was next.  
  
"Get them!" Burley shouted. Everyone jumped off with daggers or hatchets.  
  
Wolf, Virginia, and Penelope ran off in different directions, splitting up so it would be harder to find them.  
  
Wolf could sense the trolls from miles away. They were headed in Penelope's direction.  
  
With a low growl, he ran toward her.  
  
****************  
  
"Come on girly." Blabberwort squeezed little Penelope making her little blue eyes practically pop out of her head.  
  
"Let me go!" She snarled at them.   
  
"Let's just take Wolfie's cub with us. Where ever the kid goes, he will come." Spike laughed.  
  
"NO! Daddy! Mama! Help me! Let me go! My daddy will hurt you for this!"  
  
The criminals laughed as they shoved the screaming child into the cart. It jumped to a start on the bumpy road, pushing snow in all directions.   
  
"Daddy!" Penelope saw Wolf just appear on the road with Virginia a few yards away.  
  
"Penelope!" Virginia ran after the cart, Wolf followed with all the speed he had.  
  
But it wasn't enough.  
  
Virginia collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion and from emotional pain. Wolf stopped a head of her, still watching his daughter go over a hill with his true enemies.  
  
His wife shouted out in grief. He slowly lowered himself to where his mate was and clung to her, both concerned for Penelope's safety.  
  
"Oh Wolf! We have to get her back! What if they hurt her?" Virginia pushed him away and jumped to her feet.  
  
Wolf struggled to keep her from running right into danger, "Virginia, lets go get Tony and King Wendell, they'll help us."  
  
"But Wolf, they could kill her while we're traveling! We need to do something now!"  
  
Wolf shook his head, "They won't kill her yet. They want me, and they're going to use cub to get want they want, whatever it is."  
  
She wasn't going to take any chances, "If you don't want to help me, then I'll go myself." She stomped away on the road.  
  
"Okay okay Virginia! We'll go get her ourselves, but you must follow me."  
  
She nodded and they began walking back into the forest to try to cut the trolls off on the road.  
  
**************  
Okay everybody, I'm really tired, so I'll stop here.   
  
Kori, write me another review or email to let me know where you are. I'm probably going to send you another letter just in case, okay. I love you, we have a lot to talk about, K? Now and Forever!  
  
To everyone else, good night and have wonderful dreams where every one of your wishes come true!  
  
Love you guys! 


	7. Chapter Five

Hey everybody! How are you guys? I just watched the President's speech and I'm damn proud of him! God Bless George W. Bush, our troops, and the Iraqi people!  
Okay, enough of my rants.   
  
Thanks to Ricky (Thank you but why do you want me to email you my chapters?)  
Doyles-always- thank you for your reviews  
And faeriegurl- whats up gurl! =-D  
  
Kori- I miss you so much! Please write a review and tell me if I can email now. Please, I haven't heard from you in forever. I love you Kori! Now and Forever  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"It's my piece of Dwarf Moss!" Bluebell yelped.  
  
"I haven't had any since we left the 3rd Kingdom!" Burley snatched it out of his brother's hands.  
  
The three rolled big round leaves and laid back to relax and smoke.  
  
"Aww." Blabberwort sighed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Soon, the three trolls fell asleep and began to snore.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom? Please!" Penelope appeared jumping around.   
  
The three punks: Phil, Joey, and Frankie, were all sleeping soundly, but Spike pushed her toward the trees, "Make it fast."  
  
Penelope sneaked behind a huge trunk and relieved herself. But soon, it became very dark and she could hardly see.  
  
She followed the glow of the fire back to the camp, where everyone, including Spike, had gone to sleep.  
  
She smiled to herself and grabbed her dad's coat. Before leaving she took on a scent. It was the smell of bacon!  
  
She quietly tiptoed around the sleeping logs and wrapped her tiny fingers around a large bacon sandwich.  
  
She tiptoed back to the forest, fiercely sniffing at the sandwich and began her search for her parents.  
  
****************  
  
"Wolf, I don't see anyone coming, or anybody crazy enough to come down this road in this f-f-f-freezing weather." Virginia shivered.  
  
"Well keep close to me, we'll share body heat."  
  
She huddled closer to him.  
  
"I'm still freezing."  
  
Wolf grinned handsomely, "There is one way we could keep warm."  
  
Virginia smiled, "Well aren't you the charmer?" She leaned forward to kiss him but stopped short when she heard voices, "Shh, listen!"   
  
Wolf's head hung in disappointment, "What?" When he heard them to, he took his wife's hand and ran behind a bolder.  
  
"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep she wouldn't have run away!" There were the 3 trolls arguing.  
  
"She's a quick little witch, that one, just like her mother." Burley exclaimed.  
  
From behind the bolder, Virginia smiled and whispered, "She ran away."  
  
"That's my cub." Wolf laughed quietly.  
  
****************  
  
Penelope smiled down at her bacon sandwich, "Basted, roasted, toasted. Nibble it, chew it, bite right through it, wobble it, gobble it, wrap it around a couple of chickens and am I ravenous!" With that, she shoved her face into the sandwich, giggling at the little saying that her dad taught her, although her mother never really cared for it.  
  
She had been running for a whole day. She was almost positive that the trolls didn't take her that far away. She still had the scents of her parents but they weren't that strong.  
  
Penny never really understood why she was the only girl in school that could track scents. She would always ask her parents but they would go on to another subject.  
  
Suddenly, she picked up a new scent. It smelled like... a dog... no, a wolf.  
  
"Hello little girl." Penelope whirled around to see a large black wolf standing tall on its hind legs infront of her, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know." She whispered frightenly of his large white fangs.  
  
"Do you know where you were supposed to go?" He grinned.  
  
"Well I was supposed to go to my grandmother's house."   
  
"Oh really? That's a nice red coat you have on."  
  
Penny looked down at herself, "Thank you, well, it got a little dirty."  
  
The wolf smiled, scaring her again, "I know where you can get cleaned up."  
  
Penelope shrugged, "I don't mind. Plus, I need to find my parents but thank you anyway." With that, she turned away and walked a little faster than usual.  
  
He walked right beside her, "Why are you afraid of me?" He sniffed her.  
  
"I don't know, you're big and scary." She shrugged, "Why have you come to me?"  
  
"I picked up your scent, I thought you were one of my kind."  
  
Penelope looked at him funny and walked even faster, "One of your kind? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think your questions will be answered within time." He leaped off into the forests, vanishing.  
  
**************  
  
That's it guys! I must have more reviews before the next chapter. If I get 3 reviews, I will write a quick little chapter. If I get 5 reviews it will be medium sized, and if I get at least 9, I will write a huge chapter! So get writing, or I won't.  
  
Thank you everybody! I love you all!  
  
Write me Kori- I love you!  
  
Bye and goodnight for now. 


	8. Chapter Six

Hey guys! Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update until more of you reviewed but that seems silly, doesn't it? So, I've decided to update and make it long. Hang with me okay, a few surprises will erupt in later chapters, but here's chapter six.  
  
Thank you to:  
Faeriegurl- do you really know producers, or are you just trying to make Kori and I feel special? Thank you for your support! You're reviews boost us up.  
Takeshi- Thank you! I'm sure that our writings will capture you and never let you go. Muhhahahahaha! I'm getting carried away now. But really, thank you for your review!  
Amylou- Thank you so much! Your review was partly why I wanted to update. Its reviewers like you that give Kori and I a reason to write! Thanks!  
SNdReAmer- Thanks, here I am! =-D  
Doyles-always- Hehehe! Thank you for your continued reviews! We really appreciate them!  
  
Kori- I emailed you back so check your emails! I love you gurl! Please write back, I miss you so much!  
Now and Forever  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Virginia walked along side Wolf, quietly. They decided to pass through a certain town.  
  
"Wolf look!" She pointed, "Do you think Penny would go into that town?"  
  
Wolf shrugged, "I can't sense her anymore, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."  
  
They started running toward the town, but they were stopped with shock.  
  
"Goodness gracious me!" Wolf exclaimed.  
  
Virginia gasped, "They're all naked!"  
  
Townspeople were floating around acting normal, speaking with one another, and buying things from marketplaces but they were all nude!  
  
"This is the 5th Kingdom. Naked Emperor VI rules here, he really believes in Nudism." They laughed hysterically together.  
  
People began staring at them, knowing that they were outsiders by their clothes.  
  
A man came up to Virginia; "Can we help you?"  
  
She tried to keep her eyes on his face and her cheeks from flushing, but it became difficult.  
  
"We're searching for our daughter, she's five years old and her name is Penelope. Have you seen her?"  
  
"What does she look like?" The man asked.  
  
"She has wavy dark hair and crystal blue eyes, just like her mother." Wolf smiled proudly.  
  
"Nope, don't say I have. Who are you so I can tell her you're looking for her if I see her."  
  
"Virginia and Wolf." Virginia started but Wolf threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Virginia! Do you know that they have people looking for us?" He shouted.  
  
She grimaced, "Well sorry! You don't have to yell!" She turned to the naked man, "Please don't tell anyone we're here."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. Hey Edith!"  
  
A stalky naked woman with graying hair stood next to him.  
  
"This is my wife, Edith, and I'm George. Edith, why don't we show these good people our home."  
  
Virginia glanced at Wolf in alarm and then back to the man in front of them, "Oh no, that won't be nessecar..."  
  
The naked man held up his hand to silence her, "No, I insist on it, you're staying with us!"  
  
Wolf and Virginia laughed uncomfortably and let the woman lead them to a very large, Victorian house. As they entered the home, they noticed that there were tons of nude children running about and jumping over furniture.  
  
"Be careful Virginia. 5th Kingdom people cannot be trusted. They're not very dependable."  
  
Virginia nodded and closely followed behind Wolf.  
  
Edith led them to a beautifully designed bedroom with a view that could knock a King off his feet, "I hope this is comfortable enough."  
  
"Its great, thank you." Virginia returned a smile.  
  
Wolf scratched his head wildly and glanced around the room.  
  
The nice woman left.  
  
"Huff puff, Virginia! The Ice Queen can have spies everywhere!"  
  
His wife rolled her eyes, "You're overreacting Wolf. These people couldn't possibly be spies, they're too nice."   
  
"That's what they all say, and then those nice people stick and stab you, and they turn you into dust!" Wolf growled.  
  
Virginia looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic smile, "Not all people are like that you know." She saw a closet door and opened it to reveal beautiful clothing of all colors and shapes, but the fabric had gathered dust over all the years that it had been neglected.  
  
"I know my creamy darling, but you mustn't trust everyone." He walked over to her and looked in the closet that she was marveling at. He picked out a simple baby blue peasant dress and blew the dust off of it, "This would look scrumptious on you." He grinned.  
  
Virginia snatched it out of his hands, "Fine! I'll put it on, but after that, we have to keep looking for Penny, I miss her so much." She studied her shoes.  
  
Wolf enveloped her with his masculine arms and kissed the top of her head, "We'll find her. I know it. Besides, she's got my nose."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." She grinned.  
  
Wolf smiled back, "Now go get out of those dinner clothes."  
  
Virginia left him to change, but in that time, neither of them knew the trouble that awaited them.  
  
****************  
  
Penelope saw Greenleaf town in the far distance. She quickly ran to the entrance and saw nothing but nude people. She squinted her eyes to block out all the people. Everywhere she looked, there was peach, tan, and dark skin.  
  
Suddenly she picked up a scent, the one that smelled like Sunday lunch, "Mommy!" She ran to it.  
  
****************  
  
Wolf waited for Virginia to get dressed in the garment he picked out for her.  
  
She walked into the room. She laughed when she saw her husband's tongue loll out of his mouth.  
  
"Why Virginia, my beautiful succulent creature, you look like Snow White herself."  
  
She looked down at her feet and pushed her hair behind her ears; the obvious signs that she was embarrassed by his wonderful remarks.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Virginia grabbed his arm and pulled him out the bedroom door, out into the hallway, "Come on, don't forget about our sweet daughter."  
  
The two walked down the stairs and into the front room. But just as they were about to open the door out of the house, they felt six cold and clammy hands grab them from behind. The thugs and troll family separated them from eachother.   
  
George, the nude man, stood beside Spike with a shamed look on his face.  
  
"How could you!" Virginia fought against Burley.  
  
"We serve only the Queen and his Royal Highness." George looked away.  
  
"His Royal Highness?" Wolf was confused, there was no male monarchy in the 8th Kingdom.   
  
"Oh shut up!" Spike yelled as he walked toward Wolf.  
  
Wolf in return, growled and pulled at Frankie and Phil's strong hold, to knaw on the punk's face.  
  
Spike came dangerously close to him, "You wait till we're alone, I'll give you something to growl about."  
  
Wolf grinned with an animalistic look in his eyes, "Can't wait."  
  
"Okay!" Burley croaked, "Let's get going."  
  
"Yeah," Blabberwort agreed, "We can't keep the Ice Queen waiting, can we?"  
  
"But what about the witch?" Bluebell pointed to Virginia.  
  
"His highness has special plans for her." Burley let out a horrible noise that Virginia could only guess was a laugh.  
  
Wolf protectively tried his hardest to get free and save his love, but nothing could help them.  
  
"Get em outta here!" Blabberwort laughed.  
  
The men pulled the two helpless heroes out into the streets, where the cart had been placed. Their hands were bonded in front of them and they were pushed into two separate cages.   
  
"Wolf!"  
  
"Virginia, I can handle this!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
The odd couple saw Frankie approach with a huge blanket, placing it over the cages.  
  
"Help!" Virginia shouted. She could hear Wolf's low growling in the dark, "Wolf?" She breathed heavily.  
  
A growl was his response.  
  
"Okay, we're in trouble, now what?"  
  
Wolf sat thinking when a part of the blanket was cracked open, "Daddy?"  
  
"Cub?" Wolf whispered happily.   
  
"Shhh! They're coming!" Virginia hissed.  
  
Penelope let the blanket fall and jumped behind a nearby bush.  
  
"Lets go!" Burley snapped a whip against the horses' backs, jumping the cart into action.  
  
She started running after the cart. Her tiny fingers barely reached it, when it went to a complete halt, sending her parents flying into the air.   
  
Virginia and Wolfs' cages hit the ground rolling, knocking them from side to side until they slid into the river at the end of the slope.  
  
"Aw! Such an elf!" Bluebell exclaimed as he looked from the batch of snails in front of the cart to the cages in the water, "Why'd you stop!" He hit Burley.  
  
"I've always liked snails." He smiled down at the slow moving creatures.  
  
His sibling and the thugs sent dangerous weapons flying his way, but he ducked, "Hey!"  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia's screams were gargled by rushing waters.  
  
Wolf tried to reach her in his own cage but the current was just to strong, "Hold on Virginia!"  
  
"To what!?" She shouted.  
  
Without thinking, Penelope pounced into the river to save her mother and father. Her little body was no match for the strong waters but she swam with all her might.  
  
"Penelope!" Wolf cried.  
  
She turned and saw his cage was sinking below. She quickly pushed against the water and swam toward him.  
  
Penelope grabbed hold of it, "Daddy!"  
  
"Cub baby, unlock the cage."  
  
"How?"  
  
Wolf was sputtering water out of his mouth as his face disappeared beneath the water. She held her breath as the cage pulled her down too.  
  
Her father watched as Penelope reached for the door, she grabbed the side of the wooden cage and was pulled down by the immense weight. Almost out of breath, she reached for the metal bolt and unlocked the cage, setting Wolf free of his small prison.  
  
They both hit the surface with a gasp.  
  
"Mommy," Was Penelope's first word.  
  
They swam in the direction of where Virginia was last.  
  
****************  
  
Virginia's cage had caught onto a tree root under the water, so for that moment she was safe. She was grateful that she wasn't as heavy as Wolf but she was slowly sinking.  
  
"Virginia!"   
  
She looked behind her and saw her husband with Penelope in his arms.  
  
"Wolf hurry!"  
  
Within seconds, Virginia sank below the unmerciful river.  
  
Wolf gave a great dive and followed her under.  
  
Penelope tried to hold onto the cage but felt so fatigued that she could no longer.   
  
As Wolf set his wife free, he felt Penelope kick him in the head. He surfaced quickly, "What's wrong cub?" He saw that she was flowing downriver toward an enormous waterfall!  
  
"CUB!" Wolf screamed, "Virginia, go to the bank!"  
  
She did as told, while Wolf did his best to swim in his shackles.  
  
She watched from the shore as he reached their daughter but they both disappeared as they went over the waterfall, "NO!"  
  
Virginia raced over to the edge, where the shore cut off to a very steep cliff. As her prayers were answered, she saw Penelope grasping onto Wolf's back as he clung onto a loose tree limb that had grown into the river.  
  
"Cub, baby, reach for Mommy." Wolf winced as the tree splinters dug into his palms.  
  
Penelope held her hand out as Virginia grabbed it and pulled her to safety.  
  
Wolf pulled his strained body up with his wife's help, trying to keep his face away from the beating current. Finally both pulled him up to dry land.  
  
They each collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and soaking wet.  
  
Wolf coughed up the water that remained in his lungs as he looked over at his child. He crawled to her and held her close. He kissed her head, "I will never loose you again! I promise."  
  
Virginia crawled to them and lay down within Wolf's tired but firm hold.  
  
Feeling safe at last, they all feel asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
*************  
  
Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Kori and I had fun writing it. Tell us what you think, we enjoy hearing from you!  
  
Kori- write me another email, okay? I miss you so much! Love you!  
  
Goodnight to all! And have glorious dreams! 


	9. Chapter Seven

Hey everybody!!! So many good things have happened that I felt the need to update to share the happiness! First of all, my best friend, Kori, emailed me and gave me the greatest joy! Woo-Hoo! I'm feelin good! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time; newspaper kinda gets busy. I'm a junior now guys! I wanted to thank people, so here goes:  
  
SNdReAmer - We knew everyone would get a good laugh off the nude people! Doyles-always - Sweaty palms are always good! Authors love sweaty palms. Jessica - We have to have cliffhangers, it makes the reviewers angry enough to come back for more. =-) Jaina Kenobi - GOD BLESS AMERICA!!! Chelsea - Thank you so much! You are so sweet! I hope our writing lives up to your expectations in later chapters. We really appreciate the support! Lilly - Thank you! Ange de melancolie- Thank you very much! Kori and I wish you happiness also! Your story was wonderful! S.M. - I agree, it would be great if they made it a cartoon series. If they could get all the cast to come back, then its even better for a real life series! Thanks.  
  
If I have missed anyone else, please forgive me; I've been absent-minded lately. I love you all!! Your reviews give Kori and I so much encouragement!  
  
Kori - It was so good to hear from you! I miss you gurl! Keep emailing! Now and Forever!  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Where are they!?" The Ice Queen bellowed angrily. The Queen was a very beautiful mysterious woman with a slender body. Her hair was a pure white and her face shimmered. Her clothing was elaborate with blue and white silk.  
  
The trolls scurried behind the punks to hide from her fury.  
  
"Who are they?!"  
  
Spike stepped forward, "We're helping you. Well actually we're trying to get our hands on that Wolf guy."  
  
The trolls were bickering behind them, but finally Burley and Bluebell lungded Blabberwort forward, "We thought they would be of some service." She bowed sheepishly.  
  
The Queen eyed the man and his companions, "Very well, but they can not hurt any of them. Especially Wolf."  
  
"Yes," Came a new voice above them; everyone looked up at the staircase, a tall man, handsome in the best sense of the word, with dark hair down to his chin, "And you cannot harm the woman, she's very important." He smiled evilly.  
  
********************  
  
Wolf awoke with the pain of cramps. As he held his strong stomach, he was worrying about what he was going to do during his cycle. Usually at home, in New York, he would be locked up in handcuffs and tied to the bed, (don't get to excited ladies) but here he could do nothing. He would probably murder his family if he didn't get help.  
  
"Virginia. Virginia," He woke her gently, "We must find shelter, the full moon is tonight."  
  
Virginia quickly got up as Wolf woke his daughter, she searched for a town or cottage, any place, "I can't believe we forgot."  
  
"Daddy, I have a stomach ache." Penelope whimpered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry cub. We'll find somewhere you can rest." He picked her up and walked beside Virginia, "We must hurry, its coming on fast."  
  
*****************  
  
The three walked into a town quite casually, but something was wrong, no one was outside.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a boy cry, "WOLF! WOLF!!"  
  
Wolf snapped his head toward the voice and growled, "Oh no."  
  
Virginia wrapped herself around him to protect her family.  
  
All the people in the village gathered outside and ran in their direction. They screamed out when the villagers were upon them, but when they passed right by, they looked at eachother in confusion.  
  
Wolf followed the crowd to a part of town, where a little boy was on the ground laughing.  
  
"Peter! Some day there really will be a wolf and none of us will believe you!" His father lectured.  
  
The boy continued to laugh.  
  
Everyone began to head back to their homes, lowly grumbling their hate toward the boy. They all proclaimed that the next time he yelled wolf, they would not leave their cottages.  
  
Wolf and Virginia were relieved. Suddenly Wolf and Penelope doubled over in pain.  
  
"Penny, what's wrong!?" Virginia cried.  
  
"My stomach hurts." She groaned.  
  
Virginia laid her hand over Penelope's forehead, "Oh my goodness Wolf, both of you are burning up!" She glared at him, "I thought you said she wasn't going to be like this!"  
  
Wolf looked up at her with pain ridden eyes, "Cycles happen differently with all half wolves. I thought she wouldn't have it because she has mostly human in her. I guess her cycles only come on every 5 years."  
  
"What happens?" Penelope's voice filled with fear.  
  
"Nothing, let's get to a barn." Wolf pleaded with Virginia, when she hesitated he got more aggressive, "NOW!" But then he saw the hurt in her eyes, "Now." He said a little softer.  
  
******************  
  
Wolf and Penelope entered an old barn, which wasn't used anymore. The hay on the ground fluttered as they walked.  
  
"Daddy!" Penelope broke away from Wolf, "Tell me why I hurt so bad! NOW!"  
  
Wolf growled loudly, "Alright! You're part wolf!"  
  
"I HATE YOU DADDY! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!" She growled.  
  
Wolf seemed to come out of his trance when she said that. Her words hurt him more than any rock or burn could, "Oh cub, you don't mean that."  
  
"YES I DO!" She bit in the air, as if ready to attack.  
  
Virginia came in the barn holding two sets of rope. She could feel the tension in the air as she walked toward Wolf, "What's wrong?"  
  
Wolf began to tremble, then he exploded, "My own daughter hates me!"  
  
"Wolf you know it's just the moon." She tried to keep her calm.  
  
He just grew angrier, "YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU?"  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes, she had heard this type of ramblings thousands of times before, "Wolf, stand next to the post."  
  
He obeyed involuntaringly. She tied him very very tight, so he wouldn't get loose like once in the apartment. It had been the 2nd cycle they had gone through since they were married. Wolf had wiggled his way free and came after her while she was pregnant. She had to use a tranquilizer gun she borrowed from the janitor's closet.  
  
She wouldn't take any chances with him. Not with Penny around. He bit at her, so Virginia pointed a finger at him, "Now, I don't want any of that!"  
  
He just growled.  
  
Virginia turned to Penelope and saw her sniffing the barn out, "I smell cow, nice juicy cow." She licked her lips.  
  
"Penny, baby, come on, mommy needs you." Virginia lifted her off the ground, but all she got in return was a bite mark on her hand.  
  
Without thinking, Virginia spanked Penelope on her bottom, "Don't ever bite momma again!"  
  
Her daughter whimpered loudly and allowed her to lie her against the post. She didn't tie the rope to tight, she didn't want to hurt her only child.  
  
Virginia stepped back to observe her handy work.  
  
Already, Wolf and Penelope were screaming out in pain from the transformation. Wolf was doing a wonderful job by staying human, but Penelope just gave into the urge.  
  
Suddenly, the same boy from before called Peter trotted in and witnessed what was happening. He saw Penelope's eyes glow blood red and ran out the barn screaming, "WOLF WOLF!!!!"  
  
Penelope made a roaring noise and broke through her bonding.  
  
"Penny no!" Virginia yelled.  
  
Her daughter looked at her for a moment, but heard the boy screaming again, she let her sharp fangs show, and went after him.  
  
"NO!" She watched her run after him and looked toward Wolf, "STAY HERE!"  
  
Through his pain, he nodded to her and yelped again.  
  
Virginia went after her daughter.  
  
*****************  
  
"Wolf! Wolf! There's a wolf after me!" Peter screamed. He pounded on people's doors, "Let me in!"  
  
"Go away Peter!" They all yelled from within.  
  
He heard growling behind him, so he pounded n it louder, "PLEASE LET ME IN!!"  
  
As a man opened the door, Penelope leaped on Peter and growled furiously.  
  
"NO PENNY!" Virginia grabbed her daughter and held her tightly as she thrashed about.  
  
Peter stood by the man who had grabbed his ax, "Burn her dad!"  
  
"NO! Please don't! She's just a child!"  
  
The man raised his ax, "A mother should always discipline her child."  
  
Before the ax could do any damage, Wolf appeared in front of them, snarling and showing his pearly white fangs.  
  
The man, too afraid to stand up to a full-grown wolf quickly grabbed Peter and ran into his house, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Wolf turned toward his family, "Let's get back to the barn." He breathed heavily.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning, Virginia awoke to the soft snoring of her husband. She looked up and saw Wolf and Penelope sleeping on the posts they were tied to, their bodies slumped.  
  
She got up, taking her handkerchief, she gently wiped some sweat off Wolf's forehead. He woke up and smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Good morning." She said lovingly.  
  
He leaned his head toward her touch and closed his eyes, "Oh Virginia."  
  
"So, is it over?" She asked him.  
  
"Yep, its over."  
  
Virginia untied him. Wolf quickly went over to Penelope and woke her up.  
  
"Daddy, what happened to me?" She asked as he untied her.  
  
"Nothing cub; just don't think about it." He picked her up.  
  
A woman walked into the barn and looked at everyone, "I see you've been using the family barn."  
  
"We're very sorry, we just." Virginia started.  
  
The woman shook her hand, "Nah, don't worry about it. I know you probably needed a hiding spot after last night's escapades with your daughter."  
  
"So you've heard?"  
  
"Oh yes, everyone knows, that's why you must be awfully careful. Folks around here are VERY superstitious. They don't understand that that's just in your nature." The woman explained.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Wolf exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway," Virginia stepped forward, "Do you know anyone that's willing to make a trade with us? You see, we need a cart and a couple of horses."  
  
"Oh, I have some you can use. Iwas just fetching it to sell. What would ya trade it for?"  
  
Virginia looked around and saw her crumpled black dress on some hay, she held it up, "Would this do? Its worth a couple hundred gold coins."  
  
"Oh," The woman looked at it fancifully, "Alright then, its yours."  
  
Virginia and Wolf smiled, they would be at King Wendell's castle by nightfall.  
  
***************  
  
The Ice Queen screamed loudly, "Why are you still here!!!" She asked the thugs and trolls.  
  
They hid behind eachother, except Spike, who stood tall, "We needed rest before we left."  
  
"I'll show you rest!" She raised her hand to freeze them all, but was stopped by the mysterious man.  
  
"Wait! Don't freeze them all, we need them."  
  
She thought for a moment, "Yes, you're right," She waved her hand and ice flew out hitting Frankie. He screamed as it froze his blood, "I'll only freeze one."  
  
When the Ice Queen was finished, he stood there like an ice sculpture.  
  
Joey and Phil screamed, "You killed him!"  
  
"That's a lesson to you all! I mean business! And I intend to have Wolf and Virginia and the little girl here by the week's end!" She yelled, "NOW GO!"  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran to their horses without a look back.  
  
The Ice Queen laughed maniacally, she turned to the prince who grinned evilly, "Soon, we will both have what we want."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it, "Yes M'lady."  
  
****************  
  
Alright guys, this is the part where you go review! J/K! I love you! I hope you all found this satisfying. Love ya and have sweet dreams!  
  
Bye, EBS  
  
Kori email me please, love you. Now and Forever! 


	10. Note from author

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about me being so bad at updating!!! I read once that an author was going to rewrite her ending so that she didn't disappoint any reviewers. That is precisely what I'm doing. The original ending doesn't make sense so I'm trying to make it even better for you guys so that no one will be like, "Oh man that really sucked!" Just know, that I'm doing my best and that I'm also in the transition of getting my house on the market. Thank you all so much for the support that you've shown. Kori and I really appreciate it. I will do my very best to update it as soon as possible even if it's just a really short chapter. Thank you guys so much!! Love, Eby  
  
Now and Forever 


	11. Chapter Eight

Hello everybody, okay, well this is the new chapter although I warn, it is short. I've re-written it to be longer and more satisfying. At least, I hope that's what all of you think. I don't have time to say thank you to everybody, but I promise to do that next chapter.  
  
Thank you everybody (for now)  
  
On to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Virginia and Penelope slept in the back of the cart as Wolf guided the horses.  
  
They had been traveling all day without a sign of anything but snowy pastures.  
  
Wolf felt a deep sense of hopelessness. Ever since childhood, he always looked at the worst possibilities in life so that he would never find disappointment.  
  
Yet, when he searched for the worst, he always found the best. He knew this as he looked back at his family.  
  
He felt dazed as an insomniac would. Nothing was focused; the road and pastures seemed to mold into each other. But just as he began to fall asleep, his eye caught a different object. He rubbed his sleepy gaze furiously. He recognized that castle.  
  
"Virginia, wake up!! We're here!"  
  
His wife climbed up front and exhaled deeply, "Thank goodness we found it. Dad will know what to do about all this."  
  
Virginia shivered as they drew closer. The castle seemed quiet, as if Sleeping Beauty's curse had befallen it.   
  
Wolf pulled the reigns and stopped the cart. He didn't feel right about it at all and his eyes darted around suspiciously.  
  
Virginia jumped out of the cart and walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Be careful my love." Wolf whispered fearing that being any louder would disturb an unseen sleeping monster.  
  
"Where's mommy going?" Asked Penelope.  
  
Wolf knelt down to her level and said, "Mommy is going to introduce you to your grandpa. Would you like that cub?"  
  
She nodded with a big smile, "I can't wait!"  
  
Virginia knocked on the door to the castle. The slightest touch of her hand cracked an opening that illuminated a light blue steam. She pushed it open and all around her was ice. There was so much ice that she gave a slip as she walked inside. It was colder inside than out in the snow. She could tell it had been like this for a while.  
  
The chandeliers and paintings had icicles hanging from them. Everything was frozen… even the family cat.  
  
Virginia held onto various things to keep from slipping as she walked further into the castle.  
  
"Dad!?" She yelled, but no answer came, only silence.  
  
She was suddenly knocked off her feet and landed with a thud by a statue she hadn't seen in front of her.  
  
She looked up and to her horror, the frozen statue was her father.  
  
"Daddy." She could barely get the word out as she touched his frightened face, "Oh no."  
  
"MAMA!!!!!" A terrified scream cut right through the silence.   
  
Virginia looked through the open door and watched as trolls threw their dust in Wolf and Penelope's faces, immediately sending them to sleep and falling into their captors arms.  
  
"There's the witch!" Bluebell pointed, sending the thugs inside.  
  
She watched as they stumbled inside, immediately slipping. They slid a few feet and landed near her. As they tried to pull themselves up, she made a skating motion for the back door.  
  
Virginia scrambled through the door, only to be caught by Spike, "NO!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, your hubby and the kid will be safe with me and my guys." He chuckled.  
  
"NO!!!" She yelped as a troll sent her into a black oblivion.  
  
********************  
  
Wolf woke up with a shake of the cart.  
  
He whimpered with the pain in his head but it seemed to disappear when he realized his hands were chained in front of him and attached to his cage.   
  
The fogginess in his mind also vanished when he saw his family unconscious and chained up like him.   
  
"Lookey-Look, he woke up." Blabberwort watched him with great interest.  
  
Spike glanced back at him, "So the mutt has finally joined us."  
  
Wolf wasn't listening. His only concern was with his family.  
  
"Get a good look at them."  
  
Wolf broke his stare and glared at Spike, "Why?"  
  
"Cause memory is all you have when they're gone." The punk turned in his seat to look forward at the road they were on and laughed with the other thugs.  
  
Wolf growled but then saw where they were headed. A white castle showed itself in the distance. It's designs seemed graceful, yet haunting and he knew that this was where his fate rested.  
  
That's it, now go review. I'll try to have the next one up sooner than last time. I love you all!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter Nine

Hey everybody!!! Thank you all for waiting so patiently, I just hope none of you have given up hope on this story. It's been a hard couple of months for me and I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews and staying with it.  
  
**My darling (you know who you are)-** I just wanted to say hi and that I was thinking about you. David Bowie and Wolf don't exist, because I have you.  
  
**Timeless3**- Thanks! You'll find out about everything soon, I hope =)  
  
**Lost-Lil-Gurl**- I know, I never wanted their kid to be a boy, it'd be to much work for Virginia. Hehe.  
  
**Neciekinns** – I don't know... hmmmm... those are great ideas though!  
  
**Apiegirl**- okey dokey  
  
**Doyles-always**- here it is!  
  
**Phoenix147**- Thank you so much for that kind comment! I hope my absence (sp?) hasn't changed your mind. Thanks again.  
  
**OnKloudNyne**- Sorry, I know it's a little fast. I'm trying to make it run a little slower.  
  
**Hermoine-Granger-4-Life**- thank you so much! You're so kind!  
  
**Dr. Huff-Puff**- thank you soooo much!! These kinds of reviews make my day.  
  
**Lauren**- sorry it's taken me so long. I'll try not to do it again.  
  
**Victoria**- Of course they get together! And they have a little surprise as well. ;)  
  
**Writergirl182003**- On the DVD, there is a map of the kingdoms and little details about who rules it and stuff. It's pretty cool stuff. I knew that Tony being frozen would add a shock factor. Muuaahahaha!  
  
**Shorty McMelon**- You're so kind in every way. Thank you so much for your comments and being so thoughtful!! You really brought a smile to my face.  
  
**Viper**- Though it is your right to say whatever you want about the story, please do not insult the other reviewers. It's just not cool. I don't know what to say exactly to you, except I'm sorry you don't like it.  
  
**Spikelives**- I really liked your story!!!  
  
**Orlando Bloom's Lover**- I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
**BK I got it!** - Thank you for that awesome review. It made me feel really grateful. You made me decide to write more and update. So, thank you.

I just realized that I might have already posted these thank yous. I'm not sure, but it was worth doing again. You are all so cool and I appreciate ya'll waiting and being so patient!  
  
I cannot, in words, say how much it means to me.  
  
I did not finish it but this is the next chapter!

****

****

**Chapter Nine  
**  
**Warning, Warning, Warning: If you get sad easily, don't read!!! It's very depressing!!!**

Their arrival had been known by many in the 8th Kingdom. Rows of humans and creatures stood by the icy road, watching as the cart bounced by.  
  
Virginia wrapped her fingers around the wood of her cage as she stared into the gaunt eyes of the Queen's subjects. They seemed to have no life or love in their hearts.  
  
"They must have been put under some kind of trance." She heard Wolf say.  
  
"How did the Queen become this powerful?" Virginia asked with a heavy heart.  
  
Bluebell grinned, baring his horrible teeth, "Why don't you ask her?"  
  
They all looked up as the cart came to an abrupt stop in front of the castle. An elegant woman standing in an enormous entrance took their breath away.  
  
She had white hair that glistened like snow when the sun shines upon it. Her skin was just as pale and smooth. Her haunting eyes were a silvery-blue that looked through the souls of anyone they reached. Her soft blue gown seemed to stretch out for days. But what was most magnificent was her silver crown. Its jagged points resembled her temper as many frozen ghosts could tell and reached out like angry flames. The overall beauty was hiding a great evil.  
  
"Bring them inside!" The Ice Queen's powerful voice commanded. She turned, making a rippling wave with her white over-coat.  
  
The band of idiots jumped off and headed toward the cages. Virginia prepared to fight her captors, but glanced over at her husband, who shook his head. She loosened up and obeyed, letting the trolls chain her up even more and take her inside.  
  
They were all led through amazing halls and corridors until they arrived at a grand staircase made of marble.  
  
"Welcome to my home." The queen said with a warm smile that almost masked what was really dwelling inside, "I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances."  
  
"Why did it have to be?" Wolf asked defiantly.  
  
The Queen contemplated this question carefully. She glided toward him and looked deep into his eyes, "Because I need your help."  
  
"Why not ask?" Virginia said through her teeth.  
  
The Queen never broke her eye contact with Wolf, "Would you have helped?"  
  
Wolf saw things in her eyes that he had dreamed. All of his secrets and hopes were there and it deeply frightened him.  
  
"You like what you see, don't you?" She looked over at his unconscious daughter, "You want so much; yet you're so afraid of losing her."  
  
He nodded, becoming uneasy by her stare.  
  
Virginia rattled her chains to grab their attention, "What help do you need?"  
  
The Queen smiled at her, "Why don't we return to that subject a little later. I would like you to meet someone."  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes, "Everyone in this world has the attention span of a four year old!"  
  
A grin spread across the evil woman's face; inhabiting a personality of its own. She knew Wolf's secrets and his past. She only wondered if Virginia knew.  
  
The Ice Queen turned her head to look at the top of the stairs. Grinning, she announced, "I am pleased to introduce the crowned prince of this kingdom, Adrian."  
  
All eyes found an amazingly handsome man, standing tall with his chin up proudly. His clothing was raven black that broadened his shoulders. His hair was a brownish-black that reached his chin.  
  
Virginia gasped.  
  
The prince's resemblance to Wolf was uncanny. She looked over at her husband, who had the same shocked expression as herself.  
  
"By your reaction, I'd say that you remember me." Adrian grinned as he stepped down the stairs.  
  
Wolf looked away and sadness washed over him, "How could I forget."  
  
"Yes. I bet you have nightmares about me every night." Adrian turned his attention over to Virginia, "Hello, I'm pleased to finally meet you my dear. Your legends don't do you justice."  
  
"My legends?"  
  
"Oh yes. Yours is quite the fairy tale here. Yet when everyone speaks of it, they never mention my twin brother."  
  
"So you're twins? Wolf, why didn't you ever tell me?!" Virginia shouted, obviously fuming.  
  
"Yes Wolf, why did you keep this secret?" The prince smiled, standing next to her.  
  
"Adrian, don't do this." Wolf growled dangerously.  
  
The Ice Queen watched his anger grow, 'Tell her Wolf.'  
  
Wolf jumped; startled that he could hear her. He found all eyes on him, pushing pressure from every direction. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Huff-puff." He whimpered helplessly.  
  
Quietly, he began to tell his story, "We were a pack of 8. 5 sisters and 3 brothers. Nothing could tear us apart. I mean, when your family is being hunted by neighboring farmers, that's all you have, trust. Adrian and I were the oldest at the age of 17 and watched out for the others.  
  
One day, after watching the moon, my mother and father sent the others to bed, including Adrian who was secretly listening behind the door. They told me something. Something that I still don't believe."  
  
Wolf looked away, he felt lost in a place where he could never be found.  
  
The Ice Queen touched his shoulder gently, "Go on."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he continued, "They told me that an old prophecy said I was meant to make peace between man and wolf. I asked how they knew. They lifted my shirt and touched my birthmark, saying that the prophecy mentioned one just like mine and that he would be made from a wolf mother and a human father. I asked why they hadn't told me before and why Adrian wasn't the one who had to deal with this responsibility.  
  
Unknown to us though, Adrian had been listening and jealously overtook him.  
  
The next day, Adrian said we had to find wood to build weapons, because the farmers had been going into forests and villages hunting for wolf packs and burning them. I believed and followed him to a place I had not been before.  
  
It had trees that went as high as bean stalks. While I was looking up to see if I could determine the age of one, I was distracted by something shining in a tiny pond next to me. I turned in time to see 'my brother' swing a dagger I had never seen before toward my chest.  
  
Somehow, I was able to get away and return to my family. I never saw him again; till this day."  
  
There was a silence that followed. Wolf and Adrian stared at each other, watching for some kind of answers.  
  
Virginia didn't know what to think. She had been lied to her whole life, and now she found out that her husband, the one person she was supposed to trust more than anything, had kept this secret from her.  
  
"That was a beautifully told story. But let me fill in the blanks." The prince said, "Do you know what happened after you left me in the forest?"  
  
Wolf shook his head.  
  
His twin began, "After you escaped, which is a few days before our family tragedy, if I'm not correct, I ran the opposite direction from you. I ran as hard and fast as I possibly could, weeping like a child the whole way. I ran till open wounds caused my feet to bleed. I fell in poisoned plants with exhaustion.  
  
I didn't fight the plants as they dug their thorns into me. I had no care as they infected my remaining blood.  
  
But then, just as I began to lose consciousness, a beautiful lady stepped over me. She said, 'Take my hand and I will give you everything you've ever desired.'  
  
She gave me hope for a new life.  
  
But before we left for her kingdom, I informed a group of farmers where a certain wolf pack had been hiding."  
  
It took Wolf a few seconds to understand what he was saying. He began to breathe faster and faster. Tears formed and bile rose in his throat. His brother's words had brought him back to that night....  
  
' "Off to bed now. Your father will be back any moment. Wouldn't you like to make him proud by being asleep when he came home from hunting?" Wolf's mother patted her children off after a story.  
  
She watched as they slowly walked to bed and smiled. It faded when she saw Wolf sitting on the window sill with his arms cradling his legs.  
  
He noticed her watching him and sighed heavily, "Why did he hate me?"  
  
She sat down next to him and brushed back his hair, "I never wanted to tell you this, but I know I must."  
  
Wolf looked into her eyes for answers.  
  
"The prophecy said more. There was to be identical brothers born on the same night. One would do wonderful things for wolves and humans alike, and one would bring evil back to the 9 kingdoms. I never wanted to believe it because I love both of you cubs very much, but the events two days ago tell me I must. It is your duty to bring peace. I know this is a horrible burden now, but later on, you'll see the greatness of doing good for others. But no matter what tasks you face, always remember that your father and I love you very much." His mother kissed his forehead and gazed at the moon.  
  
He took her words and placed them in his heart. He knew it was his destiny, but he didn't want to accept it.  
  
Suddenly, his father burst through the door and yelled, "Get the children!!! Farmers are coming!! They were a few moments behind me!!!"  
  
Wolf's parents gathered all the children out of bed and crowded them in front of the door to run, but his father stopped them, hearing screams and rants outside. Instead, he led them to a room and opened a trap door leading to a hiding place.  
  
"Wolf, you first, help your sisters and brothers in."  
  
Wolf grabbed both sides of the opening and let himself down. When he opened his arms to help his youngest sister, the door to the room slammed open and a farmer laughed, "You aren't getting away that easily!"  
  
His mother looked down at him, and she knew none of her family could be saved. But since the farmer never saw Wolf, she smiled, and shut the trap door, causing him to fall.  
  
The farmers burst inside and carried the family to the front of the cottage. In the process, they hit the book self, making it tumble over the door down to Wolf.  
  
He rubbed his head and recollected what happened. He looked up and panicked, "MOTHER!!!"  
  
Wolf jumped up and slammed his upper body against the door, trying with all his might to break it open.  
  
Something he didn't expect happened then. Warmth comforted his body and an orange light carried itself through cracks in the wood of the hidden room. He ran toward them and was able to peek out.  
  
What he saw was etched into his mind forever.  
  
The farmers tied his entire family to posts and lit them on fire. He heard his brothers and sisters howling in pain. His father was pleading for his children. And his mother, the most beautiful woman, stayed calm and stared at the hidden room, almost as if she and Wolf's heart beat was as one.  
  
Wolf became hysterical. He dislocated his shoulder trying to break free to at least kill the ones who had done this. To his distress, nothing helped.  
  
The combinations of screams, howls, and laughter from the murderers caused him to hug his ears. He cried out in the kind of pain that no one should ever experience. Every part of him was shaking.  
  
He felt each of his family members. He felt their haunting cries for help. He felt their spirits reach for him.  
  
He felt them until he couldn't take it any longer. From shock and mental exhaustion, he passed out. Though unconscious, he could still hear them.  
  
A few days later, Wolf woke up in a bed startled.  
  
Maybe it had never happened.  
  
He found out later that good friends of his parents had reached him and took him in as their own.  
  
But what happened that night would stay with him for as long as he lived.  
  
He could still hear them. '  
  
Wolf collapsed to the ground. The trolls let him fall, surprised by his reaction to the words of the prince.  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia shouted. She struggled to get out of the punk's clutches to comfort him, but they would not let go.  
  
Her husband just lay on the ground, weeping and howling.  
  
Adrian stood with a satisfied smile, "Well that was better than I imagined... How pathetic."  
  
The Queen grinned as well and commanded, "Take them down to the dungeons (sp?)!"  
  
The trolls roughly snatched Wolf up and dragged him behind his wife and child. Virginia continued to look back and watch him with worry and confusion.  
  
The Queen lost her enthusiasm quickly, "These games have gone on long enough."  
  
Adrian stared at the empty doorway where his captives were led through, "They are not games! By breaking my brother, we both get what we want."  
  
"How do you know he won't fight back?" She asked.  
  
"I know."  
  
The prince gently took her hand, "Trust me. Soon, we'll both possess what we desire."

So that's that chapter. I hope it didn't depress you. It's just Wolf's past that no one knows about. Or at least my version of it.  
  
I'm sorry if it's too quick or the grammar sucks. I wrote this up pretty quick.  
  
Thank you guys for reading!!! Tell me what you think.  
  
Love ya'll!  
  
Now and Forever!


End file.
